Glittering Ashes
by Sakira-Hime
Summary: A romantically angsty drabble series inspired by my favourite songs. Sakura always belonged to him, but was it purely one-sided? I don't believe it ever was... Rated M for swearing and sexual themes etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Glittering Ashes  
A set of song prompts based on Sasuke's and Sakura's POV in a multitude of different situations and AU's**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dark On Me by Starset

Sakura's POV

**There's no hate, there's no love**

**Only dark skies that hang above**

**I call your name as I walk alone**

**Send a signal to guide me home**

An icy breeze played with the loose tendrils of her hair, swirling gently across her vision, and painting the inky black sky with small flashes of pink. It must have been midnight by then; she'd been lying face up on a bench, the same bench that had plagued her most turbulent thoughts, for what felt like hours. Her body had long since gone numb from the winter air; she couldn't feel her now purple fingers, nor did she care. _The absence of feeling guards a heart still broken,_ she thought.

This had been a regular past time of hers, since her pleas had gone unheard that one night, many years ago. She called the memory forth (one she'd worked so hard to suppress), and allowed it to fill her mind. It was a night similar to the present, she noted numbly. There were no stars. Not to her at least. She watched as she pleaded with the boy before her, confessing her love for him and promising him a life of happiness, at her own cost. She watched as he cocked his head slightly, hands deep in his pockets, and threw the one thing he knew would break her: "You haven't changed," he said. "You're still annoying." She laughed at her twelve year old self, pitying her, but never regretting, the words she spoke. She watched on as she begged him to stay, and threatened to scream. It was a little harder to watch him disappear and reappear right behind her, speaking the words that haunted her.

"Sakura… Thank you, for everything."

And then it was dark, and she brought herself back to the present, where she lay unmoving on an ice cold bench, whose memories were just as cold. Cold because of the foolish, naïve little girl she had been, chasing after a boy who'd forgotten what love felt like. And cold because she'd not allowed herself to forget, instead using the memory that broke her to become stronger. She was stronger now, emotionally and physically, but her love still lay a thousand miles away with someone who could never give it back.

**Light the night up, you're my dark star**

**And now you're falling away**

Then, years later, they had met again. No longer the twelve year old fool, she tried with all her might to keep her head up and her eyes dry. He was older, taller, and so much stronger. His cold, dark eyes held no recognition, no sign of realisation or familiarity at the sight of his former teammates. No, he showed no emotion. He didn't even pay her any mind, his eyes trained on Naruto. She felt her already shattered heart splinter once more. How many sleepless nights had she given to the heartless man in front of her? It seemed he had forgotten their existence. But she knew he was already forgiven. She would always forgive him, and wait for him to come home. The ensuing chaos was a blur, and a blur it would remain to her.

**But I found in you, what was lost in me**

**In a world so cold and empty**

**I could lie awake, just to watch you breathe**

**In the dead of night you went dark on me**

She had often wondered why she would always wait, why she would always forgive him. The truth was that she didn't care. The fact that he was always the centre of her affection was reason enough. But slowly, she began to realise that he was more than just the epicentre of her love. He had unknowingly given her what she lacked: darkness. He was a cool, dark navy to her bubble-gum pink. He was the essence of night; silent, brooding and hiding a mass of dark secrets and desires. He was her moon, a dark star that kept her world in balance. But he'd left her, in the dead of night, and left behind a darkness that not even Naruto, equivocal to the sun, could chase away.

And so, she embraced it. That darkness took root in her soul, and she nurtured it, slowly turning her back on the light. His darkness became her power. And that power was the only thing she cherished.

**You're the cause**

**The antidote**

**The sinking ship that I could not let go**

**You led my way, then disappeared**

**How could you just walk away and leave me here?**

It was all his fault. Well, not entirely. Not at all, actually. But it was easier to convince herself that the darkness she had become was all his fault, when in actual fact it was hers. Her own choice, and her own responsibility. And when she thought of his emotionless face, of his many attempts on her life and how he seemed to have a blatant disregard for life itself, she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. If she had chased after him, if she had loved him more, made him see that the life he could have had with her would be better than the life of an avenger. But no, she was too innocent. Now she was a dangerously powerful kunoichi, and he wouldn't think her annoying anymore.

No, this time, if he tried to take her life, she'd take his own and join him in the afterlife. She still couldn't understand how he could just leave, just vanish after everything they'd been through as a team. It was all so clear, until he was gone. And, man, did it hurt to have the light ripped from your eyes.

She shifted from her position and sat up; face still gazing at the starless sky. It didn't feel as suffocating as it had for all these years. No for once it felt like the weight of the darkness had moved, becoming one with her. She turned at the sound of rustling leaves, wondering who else would be out there at midnight, disgracing her chaotic peace with their own wish for solitude.

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened but she immediately stilled her thrumming heart. She nodded infinitesimally, eyes never leaving the comfort of her dark sky. He sat beside her, watching her steady gaze and glanced up, noting the absence of the stars.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying and succeeding in sounding emotionless. His gaze fell to the ground, before lifting to her. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't want anything. I will have what I have come for," he said confidently. She almost snorted at his ego, but kept her eyes in the sky. If she looked at him, all her hard work will have been for naught.

"You sound the same; convinced you'll get whatever the hell your black heart desires."

"Ouch, Sakura, I'm hurt you think of me in such a manner."

She simply shrugged and fought off a yawn.

"What is it that you are so sure you will possess?" she asked. He leaned toward her, pulling her chin down with his index finger and thumb. His fathomless black eyes bore into her once sparkling green, leaving her adrift in a sea of darkness. He leaned forward until their noses barely brushed each other.

"It's not a question of what I will possess," he said. "It's whether _she _will have _me_."

Sakura raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. If this was some sort of distraction so that he could rip her throat out once she was oblivious, it would not work.

"It's no trick," he reassured her, effortlessly reading her expressive eyes. She blinked slowly and pulled away.

"What makes you think you will ever be worthy of my trust?" she spat. He smirked at her, that same smirk that she loved so much.

"I already have what I want; now I just have to get what I need."

She threw him a puzzled look and he shook his head. Getting to his feet, he held out his hand. She took it hesitantly and he gently pulled her to stand in front of him. Her breathing hitched slightly, not quite passing through her mouth. His large, warm hands resting on her upper arms, shutting out the cold, were inescapable. She faintly felt the rush of air near her ear as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. Her entire body was on fire.

"I need the rest of what I want," he said smoothly, raising the hairs on her arms and neck.

"What exactly does the Prince of Darkness need from me?" she asked coldly.

"Not what, who."

"Who is it then?" He chuckled softly and let his arms completely encircle her small frame.

"As you so eloquently put it, this Prince is in need of a Queen. You've changed, Sakura. You're darker, wiser to the world. And as I said before, I already have what I want: your heart. Now, I just need you."

Her heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"I need you by my side, just like you promised all those years ago."

Those last four words rang in her ears. _All those years ago…_ Her temper flared and she shoved him away, spinning around to meet his stoic stare with her own blazing glare.

"How dare you," she whispered, voice dripping with venom and murderous intent. "How dare you come back after all these years, and assume that you still have what I wanted to give you. You may have my heart, Uchiha Sasuke, but you have more. You have my hatred, my pain, my regret, my vengeance and my distrust. And to think, you could have had my love, my loyalty, my undying devotion as well as my trust. Do you know who has my trust now? Just one person, and he's never left me without the promise of return. You left him too, y'know? He's done more to find you than I. He was persistent, keeping a promise he'd made to just hours after you'd left us. He always came back, he never left my side, and he always had my back. Naruto is the only family I have left now, I shut everyone else out. I lost my parents, lost my friends. For what? For someone who couldn't care less about me. But he did. He's the only reason I'm still here, the only reason I held onto whatever small hope there was that you'd come home. And when you do, you expect me to fall into your arms? You may be the last Uchiha, but you'll never be the last person I love. Remember that, traitor." She turned to march past him but he caught her elbow, holding her still. He refused to meet her eye, instead looking heavenward. She swore she saw a single tear drop mar his beautiful face, but it was gone before she could have a second look.

"I won't fail, Sakura. I will have your loyalty, your devotion, your trust, and your love. For now, I can only offer you my own, along with an apology long overdue, and the hope that someday, you'll see me for more than the man who betrayed those who loved him."

She was utterly frozen as he turned to face her, and placed a single kiss on her cheek and a gentle poke to her forehead before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Maybe redemption was something she'd have space for. Maybe they could each light the other's way home. And maybe she could relinquish the darkness he'd once left her with, and embrace the light he'd offered her now.

**Light the night up, you're my dark star**

**And now you're falling away**

**But I found in you, what was lost in me**

**In a world so cold and empty**

**I could lie awake, just to watch you breathe**

**In the dead of night, you went dark on me…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, I know my beautiful readers are waiting for their new chapters and I'm really sorry. My hard drive took a dive and all my work went with it. I'm currently rewriting Snowflakes and Heartache and should be done after New Years (I'm still on holiday... Hehe**  
**But this little gem has been gnawing on my nonexistent brain for quite some time, and I owe my childhood to Kishimoto-sama. So this will be my contribution to one of my OTP's and to the Narutoverse!**  
**This song inspired the darker side of me, and I wanted to emphasise a darker side of Sakura after what Sasuke(the bastard) did to her. They both are slightly OOC, but alas, we'd never be here if _everything_ was in character. This song was the first in this drabble series purely because it was the first I wrote that actually held any personal meaning to me.**  
**Enjoy, lemme know whatcha think, and before you go, check out Sahar-Chan's account! Her story Doctors Make The Best Patients is to die for! I don't even care if you've never heard of Naruto before, do it :l**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never, ever will, own the epic story that is Naruto *sobs***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On My Own by Ashes Remain

Sasuke's POV

**There's gotta be another way out**

**I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt**

**I've tried forever getting out on my own**

**Every time I do this my way**

**I get caught in the lies of the enemy**

**I lay my troubles down**

**I'm ready for you now**

Konohagakure.

How long had it been since he'd stepped foot through these ominous gates with the intention of staying?

Too long. Years, in fact.

And why was he back? Oh right, the dobe. And Kakashi. And for Itachi. But mostly… _Her._

Haruno Sakura.

The innocently naïve girl who had unflinchingly confessed her love for him at age twelve, when he was hell-bent on leaving his home. And he had to knock her out and leave her on the desolate bench, staring at the pink-haired fool for what felt like eons, before disappearing from her life.

And now, more than six years later, he stood before the gates he'd disappeared through on his avenger-driven, maniacally power hungry pursuit of revenge as a mere child. It was probably the same time of night, although that would have been a little too poetic for the last surviving Uchiha. Shoving the intrusive thought from his already preoccupied mind, he threw one last glance at the empty solitude he was finally leaving behind. But the light emanating from the village was so encapsulating, so warm that it completely destroyed the darkness. Smirking slightly, he sauntered through the gates, head held high as any proud Uchiha would, and didn't even bother to greet the awestruck and somewhat fearfully wary guards.

Walking through the deserted streets, no longer bathed in the familiar glow of the sun, the only sounds accompanying him on his journey was the almost inaudible clink of his katana and the far away calls and cries of drunken shinobi, his only thoughts those that he'd ignored for so long. The path he took was familiar, distorted by the memories of pain, guided only by the pull of an unmistakeable chakra signature.

He remembered the words she'd cried out into the unforgiving void of darkness; the love and happiness she'd promised, along with the oath that he'd never have to fight alone.

**Bring me out, come and find me in the dark now**

**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**

**I don't wanna fight alone anymore**

**Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride**

**My God, I need a hope, I can't deny**

**In the end, I'm realising I was never meant to fight on my own**

His mind was a blur of troubled thoughts, disastrous confessions and unspeakable results. His body refused to pay attention, obstinately pushing ahead towards the one destination he wasn't sure he was ready to reach.

_Man up,_ he thought. _She said she'd wait, and you fucked up. Now, you just have to deal with the consequences._

His tumultuous thoughts rested on the image of her on the battlefield. She was… indescribable. The once weak and only female member of Team Seven was now the shining pride of the Fifth Hokage herself. She was a force to be reckoned with, and those most at risk were the fools who'd deemed her harmless or incompetent, judgements based solely on her hair colour or short, slender frame. Idiots. They learned though, after witnessing solid concrete or granite turn to dust beneath her graceful and deceiving hands.

She had changed, drastically so, in his opinion.

And yet, if he looked a little closer, he'd notice how all her changes were purely physical. She was taller, though not by much; she was still over a head shorter than him. Her face no longer held the soft innocence of a child, instead, her face held the maturity of a warrior and the confidence of a strong woman. Her eyes still held true to that old saying: The eyes are the window to the soul. And hers truly were. But now, after years of witnessing the darkest aspects of a shinobi's life, they were shrewd and keen, easily recognising deception and masking it just as effortlessly. She was still the only girl he'd ever wanted to love.

He knew she had no idea what she meant to him. He smirked at that. She was the only person to show him what it meant to be loved. And although at the time he'd been too young to understand, he understood fully now; loud and clear. He hoped she would be willing to accept him now. He'd finally managed to chase his demons away, and all he wanted was the green eyed angel with her pink halo and her ability to heal all she touched. He wasn't sure if he could label what he felt; he wasn't sure what it felt like to love someone. His pursuit of hatred had damaged all his memories of love. But he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he could not, and would not, live without her.

He stopped in front of the hospital, looking up at the solitary light shining through a third story window and smirked. Of course she'd still be there. He scaled the wall and landed on the window sill, silently observing the ward's occupant. She darted around the room, tending to her patients. She stopped at the bed of a small child, a young girl whose arms were littered with tubes and light bruises, and her face covered by the mask of a respirator. He surmised that she was terminally ill, and that was why the young medic hovered over her. His heart leapt into overdrive at the thought of her doting on a dark haired baby; their child.

The pinkette turned and he finally caught sight of the face he'd wanted to see for so long. She was tired but hiding it well. Seeing her exhausted figure hunched over the small girl sent a surge of pain through his chest. She took care of everyone. It made him angry, for a reason he didn't dane to dwell on. She needed to rest, didn't she, of all people, understand that? He silently huffed as he manoeuvred through the open window. She didn't react, nor did she seem to know he was standing behind her. He watched, enraptured, as the harsh lighting danced in her hair, and he wondered when he'd begun to enjoy the colour pink.

"Sakura," he said softly. She froze, breath hitched and her hands stiff around her stethoscope. He expected her to turn and hurl punch after monstrous punch, screaming insults and threats. It would be what he deserved. He'd expected tears as an alternative, years of pain bursting through well-crafted flood gates and drowning him for good measure. He'd thought she would be angry, or hurt, or happy, or _something._ Instead, she just stood there, refusing to acknowledge his presence. After what seemed like hours, she inhaled slowly and deeply, and turned to face him.

"Sasuke," she breathed, her tired eyes widening in disbelief. He smiled, actually smiled, and lifted a hand to her face. She didn't move, simply staring at him, wide-eyed and expectant.

**Every little thing I have known is everything I have to let go**

**You're so much bigger than the world I have made**

**So I surrender my soul**

**I'm reaching out for your hope**

**I lay my weapons down**

**I'm ready for you now**

He frowned at her reluctance to speak, inwardly damning himself for hurting her so much.

"I-" But there were no words, no words to let her know how sorry he was, how much he regretted the choices he'd made, how much he hated himself for the pain he'd caused. He thought he'd known what he would say to her, but now it was all gone. He tried again.

"Sakura, I… I wish I could- Tch, I just-"

**I don't wanna be incomplete**

**I remember what you said to me**

**I don't have to fight alone**

And then her arms were around him, wrapped tight around his waist, her face pressed into his chest. He wasted no time, crushing her to him in an attempt to make her a part of him forever. Her fingers bunched in the back of his shirt and bowed her head against his shoulder, hiding a grin he knew was there. She felt so small in his arms, this kunoichi who'd levelled gods and torn through the earth, the same woman who wouldn't bat an eye when hauling a patient away from the perilous edge of death. Right then and there, he vowed to protect her with his life. He didn't care that she could very well take care of herself; he also knew she'd do the same for him, despite his prowess as a ninja. And she had to know that, he had to tell her.

"Sakura," he began, but was hushed by a quiet laugh. She drew back and offered him a genuine smile, her beautifully emerald green eyes sparkling in a way only hers could. She laughed again and lifted her hand to his face and poked his forehead with her index and middle fingers.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, didn't I tell you that you didn't have to do it alone?" He simply stared in wonder at the woman who knew him backwards. She knew how hard it was for him to feel, let alone tell her what he felt! But, his Uchiha pride would not fail him, he would tell her.

"Sakura, I l-"

"Love me? I know," she sang. "Took you long enough to notice, Uchiha."

And with that, she stood on her toes and claimed his lips, solidifying a choice made years ago.

Yes, she was one of the reasons he'd finally come back. But she was the only reason he'd stay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hellooooo, again!**

**I've decided to keep this fic on a weekly update schedule, with new chapters every Sunday at 5pm local time. (In South Africa, at least)**

**Now, to sort of explain this chapter.**

**Before anyone cries about the OOCness, I'd just like to remind you that this is fanfiction, and the characters are too often at the mercy of my insanity. Also, we never truly get to witness what the great Uchiha Sasuke is like with the woman he loves. I think that, psychologically, his impression of love is terribly warped, but he is still human, and an Uchiha. Remember that the Uchiha were a clan just as famous for their fierce love and familial bonds as they were for their ocular prowess. This is how the Mangekyou was discovered, and the reason for its power. When an Uchiha suffers great loss, their Sharingan morphs, entering its next stage. So when a clansmen loses one of the most important people to them, the Mangekyou is finally within reach. The Uchiha suffer great pain to attain great power.**

**And, as for my darling Sakura, I truly believe that she has moved on. Not in the sense that she no longer loves Sasuke (coz let's be honest, even when he was being a douche, we still loved him), but more that she has left that lovestruck little girl behind. Even when he was declared a missing-nin, she never hid her love for him. She was never ashamed of how she felt, nor who she felt it for. Rather, she accepted her feelings, and fought for her destiny. That's why I portrayed her as the slightly cocky and sassy. She waited for him to at least try to tell her, instead of barreling head first into another confession like she would have had she still been that naive genin.**

**Ugh, there's too much rant, too much note... I just wanted my amazing readers to understand where I am coming from in this particular drabble. I don't mean to write them OOC, I just wanted to portray them as I would have if I'd owned Naruto.**

**Thank you to those that reviewed!**

**Sahar-Chan: Thank you, thank you very much! *Elvis voice* I live to write for readers like you who just *clenches fist while tearing up*y'know? *sobs emphatically* And its okay, I have been visited by those accursed Oto-nin many times! Ah, and expect a lil somethin' in your email! Muhahaha, the radio silence is over!**

**DiaG14: Thank you so much, I grinned like an absolute fool the whole way through your review! I agree with you, while I feel that their relationship was really the only one that was given a damn background, the way they finally got together and whether or not they helped each other overcome their pasts isn't explored as much as it should have been. I feel that Sakura isn't given any credit for her ability to forgive him. She is so often brushed aside as the girl who ran after a boy. Nothing more than a dimwitted pup! Hell, I give her mad props, coz if it were me, there wouldn't BE a last surviving Uchiha. *ahem* I digress. Thanks for your awesome review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh... **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Jealous by Nick Jonas

Sasuke's POV

"Tch, this is ridiculous," the dark haired Uchiha muttered sourly. From his seat on the burning hot sand he had a clear view of his pink haired team mate and the two idiots so eager to talk to her, and boy, was he glaring white hot daggers at them. This was her freaking idea, coming to the beach with their friends for the day. He hated the beach, hello? He was pale skinned and dark haired. He was not made for the beach; his place was in the shade. But no, here he was, sweating bullets in the sweltering heat; he could practically feel his skin fry, waiting for the devil woman to come back with bottle of god damned water, while the dobe and the Hyuga girl played like kids in the god damned water. He was certain by now that Ino and that weird artist guy, Sai, had retired to more heated affairs elsewhere. As if anything could beat the heat his personal hell now served him.

He glanced around at the other beach-goers, each group more excited and obnoxious than the next with their brightly coloured bathing suits and annoyingly large umbrellas and beach balls. He looked back towards the kiosk where the pinkette stood, now conversing with only one of the idiots. Sasuke's blood reached its boiling point when Sakura looked at the cashier for a second, and the idiot's eyes fell to her bikini clad butt. In a second, he was up, eyes flashing red and storming toward the cosy pair.

He stopped behind Sakura and rested a possessive hand on her hip.

"Sakura, I'm waiting for my water," he said agitatedly, his dark eyes never leaving the twat who was now openly gawking.

"Aa, Sasuke-kun, I was just on my way back," she said, leaning subtly into his chest and sending him a mischievous smile, before swatting his hand away and turning back to her suitor. "I was just talking to-" she paused. "What was your name again?" she asked sweetly. The idiot in question glanced back at Sakura and he instantly warmed up, attempting a playful smirk and disregarding Sasuke completely.

"Inuya," he said, flashing her a smile, teeth and all. Suddenly she was all giggles, leaning forward to rest her small hand on his forearm.

"Right, my bad, how could I forget such a pretty name?" she joked, causing Iyu- Inayu, whatever the fuck his name was, to blush at her charming comment. Sasuke had to hold back a wry smirk. She was toying with him, this poor sucker, and he had no chance. But Sasuke's eyes were no longer on her boy toy, no. They had dropped from the back of her head, lingering on her small waist before stopping at her hips. Her leaning posture had caused her butt, covered in what Sasuke now thought was an obscenely tiny piece of cloth that could hardly qualify as a bikini, to press gently into his crotch.

And he understood.

She wasn't toying with the idiot in front of her; she was toying with the idiot behind her. With _him_. Uchiha Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and tried to calm his rushing blood.

"Hn, I'm going home," he grumbled, letting his arms fall to his sides as he made to leave. Quick as lightning, though, she spun around and grabbed his wrist, her bottom lip jutting out in an annoyingly adorable pout.

"You're still coming tonight," she ordered, leaving no room for anything but an 'obviously, I wouldn't miss it for the world'. His scowl softened at the warm glint in her beautiful eyes and he conceded. He actually conceded.

"Hn."

She beamed at him and threw him a wink.

"Be there at 8!" she called as he walked away. He smirked. _See you at 10, Sakura._

True to his word, Sasuke arrived at Naruto's idea of a great night, eyeing the club doors suspiciously. He'd been to clubs before, and he always hated them. Always.

He enjoyed watching Sakura dance, though.

Shaking his head, he walked inside, and immediately he was attacked by the overwhelming stench of alcohol and sweat, coupled with the deafening bass coming from the 10ft tall speakers that seemed to litter the walls wherever you looked. He pushed past the throng of teenagers trying to get into VIP and past the bouncer at the VIP entrance. Naruto had told him, repeatedly, over the course of three weeks, that he'd gotten everyone into VIP so that Sasuke, Neji and Shino wouldn't be arrested for murdering anyone. The dobe had a brain after all.

He spotted them easily enough; in one of the largest booths, each clutching their own choice of poison, were his closest and only friends. He could've sworn he'd heard Naruto when he was still outside, but knowing the dobe, that was highly probable. He bought a drink from the bar and sauntered to the group's booth.

"Sasuke! You're late, man. I told you 8pm," Naruto yelled, blowing one of Sasuke's keen eardrums. He suffered a sober punch for his trouble.

"Urusai, Naruto. The music is loud enough without your voice fucking my ears up," Sasuke snarled. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw Sakura a knowing look before turning back to Hinata. Sasuke took a long swig of his beer and finally looked at the rest of the group. Directly next to Naruto, was Hinata, blushing and stuttering in response to Naruto's idiocy. Next to her sat Tenten and Lee, the former trying desperately to discourage the latter from challenging Neji to a drinking contest. Next to them, was Neji, eyes closed and arms crossed, very much like Sasuke himself, trying to drown out, well, everything. On the adjoining sofa, Shino and Shikamaru sat in utter silence, a beer firmly sitting in Shikamaru's grasp as he eyed everyone else lazily. Chōji was happily munching on bar snacks next to an ever-chatty Ino. Finally his eyes landed on Sakura, sandwiched between Ino and Kiba, talking animatedly about who knows what.

He watched her for a long time, drinking in her appearance like a man in the desert would water. She wore a short black dress, with off-the-shoulder sleeves that ended at her wrists, and a pair of black heels that had his jaw clenching. Her long pink hair was styled up, with only a few loose strands to brush her exposed shoulders and collar bone. As usual, she wore little make up; just a touch of black eyeliner and red lipstick. At least it was a little to Sasuke's untrained eye. He didn't care; she looked sexy, especially when she crossed her legs and leaned back on the sofa.

As if feeling his burning stare, her eyes flitted to his, green clashing with black, and smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her lack of greeting but shrugged it off, downing the contents of the bottle in his hand in two seconds flat. He got up and walked back to the bar, figuring he'd need the alcohol to keep him from throwing his hands in the air and leaving. He rested his forearms on the bar counter and sighed; trying to decide if tonight would be worth the hangover he'd undoubtedly wake up with.

Through the unbearable bass, his keen ears picked up the sound of heels coming his way. He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Hitting the bottle hard already, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to the bar, using the counter to lean on as she watched the drunk partiers on the dancefloor. He paid for his drink and turned to glance at her, only to find she was already staring at him. He raised both eyebrows in question.

"So am I gonna have to keep plying you with drinks or will you actually dance with me tonight?" she asked with mock seriousness. He gave her a long, blank stare, telling her exactly what he thought of her idea. She simply shrugged.

"Ah well, some other time," she sang, turning her back to him and walking back to their group. And, wait, was it him, or was she swaying her hips a little _too _suggestively? This wasn't going to end well for him. He re-joined the group and took his seat next to Naruto, watching as Sakura kept sending furtive glances over his shoulder before giggling with Ino. He refused to give her what she wanted; which was to get him to look over at the guy she was ogling.

Within the next five minutes, Naruto had somehow convinced the group to leave the sanctuary of their VIP booth in exchange for the grinding mess that was the dancefloor. He was reluctantly yanked into the sea of bodies, seemingly moving as one to the chaotic music blaring from the millions of speakers, and watched his friends dance with disinterest. Even Tenten had managed to pry Neji's arms apart and was now dancing snugly within them, the pair moving together fluidly. Shikamaru stood off the side, leaning on a wall, just nodding his head to the beat. Everyone else was deeply consumed. He didn't see Sakura though. He spotted Ino easily enough, joking around with Kiba near the middle of the dancefloor, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Almost immediately, a flash of pink caught his eye, and he watched as she flirted with the DJ, running a slim finger along the low neckline of her dress as she spoke. He sighed when the DJ nodded, a stupid grin on his face as he turned to play whatever song Sakura had requested. She then made her way to the bar, and he had to admit, she was one hell of a beautiful creature when she was on a mission, as she so clearly was right then. She stopped in front of some tall guy with hair almost as dark as Sasuke's. She pulled him lower to speak into his ear, her hand trailing the length of his torso. He nodded, a small smirk on his face, and she led him onto the dancefloor, slap bang in Sasuke's line of perfect vision.

Her song started playing and she flashed the DJ a beautiful smile as the slower, more intimate rhythm filled the floor, eliciting excited screams from teenaged girls. But Sakura was perfectly calm, turning in her partner's arms to face Sasuke, their eyes locking under the warm lights as she swayed her hips to the melody. He refused to admit that his breath hitched, or that his stomach clenched tighter the lower she sank to the ground. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, she straightened her long legs, her darkened eyes never leaving his. Her partner stood behind her, dumbstruck no doubt, his drunken gaze trained on her butt. He moved his hands to her hips where, much Sasuke's satisfaction, she promptly slapped them away. Sasuke's satisfaction was quickly put down when she interlocked her fingers with his, as if to show him where to put his hands.

Sasuke bit back a growl. She'd pay for this; he'd make sure of it. It wouldn't be in public, no. He had his own ways of getting back at her. He watched on as she rolled her hips forward, her body coercing her partner into a very carefully planned, lust-filled frenzy. She was becoming difficult to watch, but it was even harder to look away, as her facial expressions began to toe the line between lustful and full on orgasm. He knew he was done for when her eyes slid shut, her lips parting subtly as she grinded harder on her partner. Her partner's expression was priceless, though. He looked as though he'd hit the jackpot.

However, it quickly morphed into one of horny confusion when the song ended, and she cat walked to where Ino began fist pumping to an incredibly upbeat tempo. Sasuke chuckled at her toy. She'd used him to his full purpose; getting into Sasuke's head. And it worked. But the poor fucker looked so damn _lost _it was comical. Shaking his head, he made his way onto the dancefloor. Stopping behind Sakura, he put his hands on her hips to still her, and bent down to her ear.

"That was quite the show," he murmured, his lips brushing against her earlobe. He smirked at her shudder and continued.

"But there was this delightful redhead that I just, hn, couldn't take my eyes off of." His fingertips danced across the fabric covering her ribs, thoroughly enjoying the shivers beneath his hands even though he'd lied through his teeth. She suddenly lunged forward and spoke ferociously quickly into Ino's ear, before hugging her and Kiba simultaneously. She turned and grabbed his hand, tugging him through the crowd and out into the cool night air. She made quick work of hailing a cab while Sasuke watched in amusement.

"Where are we going?" he teased; he already knew the answer. She turned on her heel and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him down to her height and pressing a fierce kiss to his lips.

"We," she said, parting from their searing kiss. "Are going to my place. We're going to see what we can do about the thought of that pesky redhead."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

**I'm super sorry about the lack of updates, life has been kicking my ass!**

**Anywho, thank you again to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! You guys are amazing.**

**This chapter was... I don't know. I just love the idea of Sasuke and Sakura being really jealous, and I had to give it a shot. Not too fond of this chapter but lemme know what you think!**

**-Sakira-hime a.k.a. Wrathran**


	4. Chapter 4

**A prezzie for being late with my updates!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Thinking Of You by Katy Perry

Sakura's POV

Sakura glanced at her date, seemingly another notch in a long line of failed attempts to move on. At least he was pretty, she thought. He had dark brown hair and mysterious grey eyes. He was fairly interesting; a big shot lawyer who'd refused to take one of the biggest cases in the country because it interfered with his morals. The manner in which he'd asked her out was certainly different. After a routine check-up at the hospital where she worked, he'd commandeered the PA system, and called for a code blue, resulting in her, as the head of said hospital, storming through the ER doors with a team of medical experts right behind her.

Why had she said yes?

_He_ made her promise.

Her eyes focused on her date again. Tatsuo was his name. Their eyes met and her heart clenched painfully. She wanted so badly for those eyes to be an unreadable onyx, and for his short brown hair to be black and silky. She could feel the fraying pieces of her heart begin to crack, and forced herself to concentrate.

But her mind kept wandering back to the last time she'd seen _him_…

**_"Sakura," he said softly, brushing a few strands behind her ear. She didn't reply. She stood frozen, staring at something beyond him, something far away. It was reality, wasn't it? That something she was fixated with? Surely this was a dream, a horrible nightmare, and the spot she was staring at was her way out, back into the real world?_**

**_"Sakura," he repeated, even softer than before if that was possible. She swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to the floor. Nope, not a dream. Her imagination could never conjure such a sound from the man in front of her. So, if it wasn't a dream, then…_**

**_"You're leaving?" she asked brokenly, her voice cracking and throat constricting. He simply stared at her, his eyes betraying nothing of his inner thoughts as usual. She felt remarkably like a child for asking her next question._**

**_"Forever?"_**

**_His brow furrowed, answering her more loudly than any words he could ever speak. She nodded minutely and gazed deep into his beautifully dark eyes._**

**_"I'm coming with you," she said, her voice holding nothing but fierce determination and finality. He shook his head and her temper flared. Before she could speak again, he stopped her._**

**_"Your place is here, Sakura. With your parents, and your friends, and at the hospital. If you leave, you won't become head surgeon, or fulfil any of the many dreams you told me about," he explained. Her teeth mashed together in frustration._**

**_"My place is with you," she argued, her hands fisting in his t shirt. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and gently pried hers from his clothing._**

**_"You belong here, where you'll live a happy life and find someone who deserves to breathe the same air as you," he deadpanned. Her sputtered arguments died in her throat. How could he possibly think he was the undeserving one in their relationship? It was ludicrous._**

**_"Listen to me, Sakura," he ordered. "You have to move on; there are plenty of guys out there who could make you happy if you let them. Promise me you'll try."_**

**_She stared at him numbly, unshed tears blurring her vision. Move on? Where was she supposed to go? After her parents died, he was all she had. She knew he didn't want her to leave their graves behind; she still visited every week. And who could make her happy if not for him? Was she destined to settle for second best? How could she let go? However, she never refused him. When he asked for something, which was a rarity to begin with, it was never a selfish request, so how could she say no?_**

**_But now…_**

**_Now it was so twisted. What if he was lying? Lying to get rid of her? That seemed more logical. He was moving to a new country halfway across the globe and he didn't want a second rate girlfriend holding him back. The realisation hit her hard. She knew she had to let him go, if only so that he'd be happy._**

**_She'd gladly suffer for him._**

**_"I promise."_**

Her words echoed in her ears, and she decided it was time to try. _He'd_ left 3 years ago, and her grieving period was long over. Smiling at her date, she grabbed her glass of wine and raised it, meeting his in a solemn vow.

"To new beginnings," she said.

_~Two years later~_

"Happy birthday, babe."

The barely audible whisper tickled at her exposed neck and she shrank further into the covers. It wasn't _his _voice.

"C'mon, Sakura, you have to get up. How else are you going to unwrap the present I got for you?"

The covers flew off and she tackled her boyfriend to the ground, searching him for her gift. When she couldn't find it, she sat back and crossed her arms, pouting at the man beneath her. He chuckled, and really, it was such a beautiful sound. He sat up and kissed her gently. All she tasted was _him._ _It's not him,_ her mind screamed back. She pulled back and continued to pout. She'd learned to ignore her own thoughts, but that didn't mean they hurt any less.

"Well? Where is it?" she demanded, bouncing slightly in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her back onto the bed before moving to the one side of their room and opening his side of their closet. He pulled out a long, thin box and walked back to where she sat on the bed. He lowered himself onto the bed, his grey eyes watching the myriad of emotions in her expressive eyes as he handed her the box.

She made short work of the wrapping, tossing the paper behind her and opening the slim velvet covered case. She gasped at the necklace that lay inside. It was white gold, with a single pendant; an interlocking pair of doves. It was beautiful. She threw her arms around him and buried her watery eyes in his shoulder.

"Tatsuo, it's beautiful. Thank you," she murmured, her voice tight and shaky. She remembered another necklace she once wore; one she never knew she'd have to take off. _He'd _given it to her for their anniversary. A plain silver chain with his clan's crest, the same chain that sat hidden in a box of memories she knew she'd never be able to let go of. Numbly, she registered Tatsuo's fingers fastening the necklace around her throat, and the sensation was suffocating. It felt like she was replacing _his_ necklace, and the thought was so painful.

"There's one more," he said, kissing her temple as he got up. Her mind was unfocused; all she could see was the old necklace, and the possibilities it had once represented. She vaguely noted that Tatsuo had gotten down on one knee, and her instincts kicked in, shifting her expression to disbelieving surprise. But her mind's eye could only see one person.

"Sakura, I've had the pleasure of getting to know you, to love you, and there isn't anything I'd ever trade that for. You let me share a small part of your life, and all I ask is that you let me share the rest of it too. Will you marry me?"

Her heart was in her throat, her chaotic mind hammering through memories of possibilities and dreams of this very moment. _But with someone else._

**_"Promise me you'll try."_**

_His _voice; she remembered the promise she'd made. The one she could never break. She smiled shakily at Tatsuo.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

_~Later that day~_

"Sakura… Are you sure about this?"

She stared at her best friend's feet, brows furrowed. Naruto was still sceptical about her engagement, but he wanted her to be happy. He just wanted her to be sure, she knew that. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, green eyes boring into blue.

"I tried, Naruto," she began, her throat already feeling tight with the influx of pain. "I tried so hard to forget him and move on. He was everywhere! Whenever I closed my eyes, all I saw was him. When someone laughed, all I could hear was his laugh, and his voice. And it sucked, okay? I have to move on, Naruto, whether I want to or not. Maybe Tatsuo can help, maybe he can help me make new memories, coz Kami knows I've tried to replace the others. He's the first guy who didn't give up on me. I owe it to him."

Naruto shook his head.

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

"I mean, I know what unrequited love feels like, and I'd never want to put anyone else through that. I could love him, y'know? I might love him already," she babbled, not hearing Naruto.

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" he asked more forcefully. She didn't hear.

"If I give it time, I can love him. I know I can. I just have to try. I have to, I-I promised-"

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. She shoved his hands away, taking a step back to steady herself before exploding.

"I'm not sure, Naruto! I'm fucking scared, I don't know what I'm doing, and no matter what I do, he's all I ever think about! But I can't wait around for a ghost who never loved me enough to stay! Nor can I break Tatsuo's heart just because mine is beyond repair. But I have to try. I promised him I'd try to be happy!" she screamed, her knees buckling under her. Naruto caught her effortlessly, holding her tightly as the years of pent up frustration, rage and hurt came crashing down on her.

It was a while before her sobs quieted enough for her to hear him.

"He made you promise that?"

She nodded once, her face buried in Naruto's jacket. She heard him sigh and growl unintelligibly. She felt his hands on her shoulders, coaxing her to stand up straight and look him in the eye.

"You deserve to be happy, Sakura, no matter what that bastard made you promise him. But just because you can fool everyone else doesn't mean I'll accept your defeat. If you're sure, fine. If not, just know that you still have me. I won't let your decision hurt you."

Her bottom lip trembled and she nodded again, thanking her lucky stars for Naruto and praying that Hinata made him the happiest man on earth.

"I'm sure," she whispered, and the determination in her eyes was so sincere, he had no choice but to believe her.

_~Seven months later~_

"Sakura, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Ino's voice carried through the large room, decorated in soft pink roses. She bounced her way to where Sakura stood in front of a full length mirror. Her hair was in an elegant updo, her make up subtle but effective. Her dress was heartbreakingly beautiful. Thanks to Ino's connections and Tatsuo's seriously fat wallet, Sakura was wearing an immaculate designer dress, complete with six-figure price tag. It was an off-white floor-length dress, form-fitting to her mid-thigh before flaring out. The back was genuinely a work of art, her bare back caressed by soft lace patterns that pulled into long sleeves. Simple, but very Sakura.

"It's almost time, Sak," Ino announced, fixing her bride's maid dress and handing Sakura her bouquet of pink roses. She dashed out the door, leaving Sakura to stare longingly at the roses in her hands. This was her shot at happiness, she should be… happy. Right? She should be all giggles and pretty flushed face. Instead, here she stood, silently accepting her life sentence to an eternity without _him._

Staring at the ring that had migrated to her right hand she frowned. It was really happening. There was no going back after today. Then again, it's not like _he _ever came back for her. Her shoulders sagged under the invisible weight and she made her way to the door.

She smiled at Naruto who stood at the entrance, waiting to walk her down the aisle. She was so grateful that she still had him, her closest friend, who'd valiantly stepped in to give 'his girl' away. He never mentioned his best friend, and Sakura was even more grateful for that. When she reached him, he lifted a hand and gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Time to be happy, Sakura," he said warmly, his thumb stroking her cheek reassuringly. She forced a smile and nodded, taking a deep breath as the doors opened. She kept her eyes straight ahead, on Tatsuo's as she and Naruto walked down the white aisle. Her breathing became laboured and she clutched onto Naruto for support, willing herself to take another step, and another, and another. Naruto placed a large, warm hand over hers on his arm, throwing her a look of concern. He even slowed down, wordlessly asking her if she was sure this was what she wanted. Her nails dug further into the coat of his tux and she tugged him forward softly, her eyes never leaving her future husband's.

Reaching the alter was nerve-racking; she was sure that without Naruto to hold her down, she'd sprint back down the aisle and disappear for good. But he turned her to face him and searched her eyes under the guise of a proud smile. She sent him a small smile and his eyes narrowed; before he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Be happy, Sakura," he whispered, and he was gone. She knew what he meant; do what makes you happy. But she was too far gone. Her hand was no longer anchored by his warm and reassuring presence. Instead, it felt weighted as she took hold of Tatsuo's hand. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and watched as the priest began the ceremony.

Somewhere in the middle, they faced one another, and Naruto sneezed. A big, obnoxious sneeze that half scared just about everyone to death. She turned to where he sat in the front row, where Hinata was scolding him sweetly. Sakura smiled sadly, and was about to look back at Tatsuo when something at the very back of the hall caught her undivided attention.

Naruto watched as her eyes left his but seemed to get stuck on something at the back of the room. Frowning, he noticed her face pale dangerously, and her hands began to tremble. By now, most of the guests were frowning in confusion, but the mixture of pain and relief in her eyes could mean only one thing. His heart leapt into his throat as she whispered, so softly he had to read her lips to be sure.

"Sasuke…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

**I've been toying with the idea of making this particular one-shot a two-parter... Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
